


【帕梅】贪欢

by Crissi



Category: Football RPS - Fandom, Lionel messi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissi/pseuds/Crissi
Summary: 帕文在3-4输给法国的那个晚上睡不着，然后他决定下去走走。





	【帕梅】贪欢

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【帕梅】贪欢](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397215) by Crissi. 



内梅我初恋

 

帕文小狼狗真好吃嘿嘿嘿

 

AO3真是个神奇的网站。

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

帕文睡不着。

比赛时激动的血液仿佛仍然沸腾在他的血管中，他呼吸急促，兴奋异常。他闭上眼睛尝试着让自己安静下来，可是感受到的只有自己强健有力的心跳和越发清明的头脑。

他睡不着。

帕文有些羡慕地看着安稳沉睡的室友。现在本应该是人人休息的时候了，经历了这样一场激烈的比赛，失利的结果让人筋疲力尽。时间不早了，室友已经熟睡，微微的鼾声响起在黑暗里面，他睡得安安稳稳。

但不是帕文。

他一点都不舒服，因为兴奋激动他浑身出汗，黏糊糊地被裹在被子里面。虽然开了空调，但他仍像是一个被放在高压锅里面的粽子。

他在黑暗里面闭上眼睛，尝试着让自己进入梦乡。可是比赛里的那个人却不停地跳出来，充斥着他的脑海。他激动的样子，他哭泣的样子，他坚定的眼神，迷茫的眼神，失望的眼神。他的每一次抬眼，每一次垂眸，都像是放电影一样，清晰地在帕文脑海面上演，掠夺走他的平静。

那个吻，带着热血和激动的，欢喜和希望的，同时又小心翼翼，害怕被发现的吻。帕文看着从远处冲过来的梅西，所有人都去拥抱了迪玛利亚。帕文发现梅西刚好站在自己的旁边，阿根廷10号的脸因为激动涨得通红。帕文当时也许是被喜悦冲昏了头脑，也许，也许只是当其时的气氛渲染的这一切，又或许是这个进球给了他一直以来想做的一件事情的借口。帕文没忍住，他拥抱住梅西亲了他一口。但是他到底是不够勇敢，他没有敢在梅西身边多停留两秒，生怕自己的心思被人发觉。梅西都还没感觉是谁这么做，他甚至都还没怎么反应过来的时候，帕文先放了手，然后跑到一边用庆祝来掩饰自己的速度过快的心率和一些小慌张，更多的是一些小窃喜。

他吻到了阿根廷的神，自己的神。

这个场景一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍地在帕文的脑海里面上映，搅得他如法入眠。

帕文烦躁地从床上一跃而起，一把扯下了自己身上的被子，走进浴室打算去洗个澡，好歹让自己舒服一点，把粘粘乎乎的感觉冲掉。

洗完了冷水澡以后，帕文觉得自己彻底清醒了。凉快的水流冲过他的身躯，他觉得烦躁被安抚了一些，但是这下子他是神清气爽，一点睡意也没有了。

帕文拿着浴巾擦着头发出了浴室门，空调吹来的风让他感觉有些冰凉，但这很舒服。

他看向自己的室友。他看起来舒服极了，劳累之后的睡眠果然让人放松。他睡得死死的，自己的动响一点没有打搅到他。帕文走过去给他倒了一杯水放在床头。能有这样的睡眠质量真的很好了，他要是口渴了也不用起来站起来喝水，只要伸手摸到床头柜上的水喝完，就可以趁着睡意继续进入甜美的梦乡。

不想再回到温暖黏腻的床铺了，帕文把目光投向窗外黑色的天空。今天是个晴朗的日子，所以可以看得见黑幕上闪烁着的星星，还有一些零星路灯反射出来的光芒。外面很安静，没有人走动，偶尔从远处传来一两声犬吠。

干脆出去走一走吧，反正这么晚了也不会有人。帕文想着，就当出去散散心了，总比待在这里难受要好。

他这么想着，翻了翻背包。把自己的球衣扯出来穿上。他没有带什么别的衣服，刚洗过的速干球衣轻便透气，再适合不过了。帕文走向房里的沙发，上面摆了一些东西，他拎开自己的包坐下去。

包里面有一些马黛茶，帕文把他翻了出来。这是梅西给他们的，他总是很喜欢喝马黛茶，几乎无时无刻带着一些。

往装马黛茶的杯子里面倒了一些水，冲泡开。属于马黛茶的清甜加一丝丝苦味散发在空中，帕文深深地呼吸了一口，满足地叹着气。有了这个味道的安抚，他的心情奇迹般地平静了一些。他盖上盖子，轻轻打开房门走了出去，再轻轻扣上门，保证自己的室友睡得安安稳稳。

走廊上的灯光是温暖的黄色，夜深人静地让人安心。外面很安静，吸音的地毯让他踩上去的脚步都闷闷的。帕文轻松地走着，没什么可着急的了这下。他拥有整个夜晚。

帕文乘电梯下去，当电梯到达一层的时候，他并没走到大堂。他左顾右盼了一下，最终决定到后面的停车场去看看。

夜晚的空气是清冷的，晚风吹拂着他的衣衫，吹走了他一身的烦躁。他嗅到了空气里面马黛茶的那种特殊的清甜和一丝丝的苦味。帕文闭上眼睛，感受着晚风缓慢而温柔地吹过他，空气里面夹带着专属于喀山夜晚的气息，周围有虫鸣，微微的泥土的气息混杂着一种绿木植物的微凉气息钻进人的肺里，让人感觉神经放松。这是一种故土的味道，虽然他们身处他乡。

帕文一边喝着马黛茶一边往前走着，他抬头看着天空。今晚是晴朗的，漆黑的夜幕上面闪烁着星辰。多么好的夜景啊，帕文想着。星星的光芒穿过数十万光年，经历过无尽的黑暗，才来到这里让你看见。这是一件多么浪漫的事情啊。

夜晚的凉风再一次拂过，带来了草木水露的气息，还有远处的一两声犬吠，偶尔亮着的几盏灯。停车场很大，地处偏僻安静，你可以在这里直接看到不远处隐隐约约的山的轮廓，因为世界杯而装饰起来的房子和路灯。但这些都是在酒店前面，这里还很朴素，黑夜下只有树木交戈摇曳的影子和飒飒的声音。

那股恼人的烦躁已经离他而去了，来自大自然的温柔安抚让他平静下来。无言的神清气爽让他身心愉悦。周围是安静的，没有行人，稀疏的路灯只照亮他前面的一部分路，帕文漫游在黑夜里，享受着平时少有的安宁。

他漫无目地走动着，隐隐约约间看到了不远处的一辆车子上坐着一个人，因为光线问题，他看得不是很清楚。

帕文有点好奇地走过去，那个身影渐渐清晰起来。有一个人坐在轿车上，这个人的背影让帕文觉得很熟悉，他赤裸着上半身，和他一样享受着夜晚的微风。

这么晚了，会是谁在这里？

他闻到了一股熟悉的味道，是马黛茶吗？帕文低头看了看自己手里的马黛茶，不过这片空气中融合的味道里面多了一丝甜味。

当他再抬头的时候，他想靠近一点，前面的那个人仿佛是察觉到了自己身后的动响，他依然是双手支撑着车顶盖看天的姿势，只不过是微微侧身向后看了一眼。帕文在对方还没完全转过身认出自己之前认出了这个不能更熟悉的人，他的喉结上下滚动了一下。有那么一瞬间帕文觉得自己的心跳跳错了拍数，这个频率有点快了。他在心里暗暗地责怪自己的心脏。你怎么这么不听话。只是梅西而已，你为什么要突然跳得这么快？

“克里斯？”

他听见有一点沙哑的声音携卷着微风还有马黛茶里面的甜味传到他这里，帕文立马抬起了眼睛，他的目光就这么莽撞而直率地，还不带一点掩饰地撞进了不远处梅西的眼睛里。

那一瞬间，帕文觉得梅西的眼睛好看过了他背后的星辰。

那种独自穿越过孤独和黑暗，行进了几十亿光年的距离，来到这个陌生的星球，又刚刚好，与你相遇了。

 

 

当时梅西正在仰头看着天上的星星。他看起来很享受这个夜晚，呼吸着清晰的空气，清爽的安宁流过他的四肢百骸。接着他像是闻到了什么熟悉的味道，大约是帕文手里马黛茶散发出去的香气，又或者是梅西的对夜晚的享受被意料之外的人打断。他回过头来，看见帕文呆呆地站在理他不远处的地上，手里拿着一壶马黛茶，还刚好是自己给他的那罐。

“克里斯？”

梅西轻轻出声，他的声音在夜晚下有一些虚幻的不真实。帕文努力稳了稳自己有些激动的心跳，但他还是不受控制地越跳越快。

“上来一起坐吗？”

梅西拍了拍自己身边的位置，示意帕文上来一起，他周围放着一个空了的马黛茶的杯子。帕文觉得自己的手脚都有一些颤抖。他很少和梅西单独在一起，他害怕梅西会看出自己的心思，但同时又希望对方能发现。在这种矛盾的心情下，他更习惯的是在梅西训练的时候找一个他看不见的角落默默看着他，关注他的一举一动。梅西冲他眨了眨眼睛，等待着他的反应。帕文的喉结上下滚动了一下，感觉自己现在就像是站在树前的亚当，犹豫在一种禁忌和隐秘的欢喜之间。但是实际上，他毫不犹豫地走到一旁，借助着车前盖爬上了车顶和梅西坐在一起。

他忍不住向梅西的身边靠了靠，借助着微弱的灯光和月色看着他。梅西没有穿上衣，他的上半身赤裸着，浑身上下只是松松垮垮地穿了一条运动短裤，速干轻便的料子和他的球衣一样，长度到膝盖都没有。看起来有点松的裤腰危险地挂在他的胯骨上，鲜明的人鱼线随着他的移动显现出来。雪白的小腿大大咧咧地露出来，随着他膝盖的动作一下一下地晃动着，像是在河边踩水游玩的孩子。他也享受着微风，还有帕文带来香气，梅西冲着帕文的位置靠近了一点。他的手指无意识地敲击着车顶盖，他线条好看的人鱼线随着他的呼吸微微起伏着，这对于帕文来说像是若有若无的勾引，却连呼吸间都带着满足。

帕文贪婪地呼吸着带着梅西味道的空气。当他靠近梅西的时候，马黛茶的味道和一些沐浴露清爽的柠檬味飘进他的鼻子里，占据了他的理智。

梅西冲着他眨了眨眼睛，轻浅的动作带着睫毛划过空气，帕文发现他的每一眼都会让自己沉沦。他们的距离很近了，梅西就在他身旁，而这里就只有他们两个人，只有他们两个人。这喀山的晚风此时仿佛成了春日里面热烘烘暖洋洋的气息，刚刚还平心静气的帕文此刻觉得自己有一些燥热。他心虚地别开眼睛，这晚风好像也不是那么微凉了，感觉好像比刚才还要热一些。

他又开始回忆起白天那个吻了。他不敢抬眼看看自己身边的人，脑子里却抑制不住地想起了那个时刻。虽然只有短短一秒，但是对他来说却挥之不去。

“怎么下来了？”

帕文听见梅西问他，他喝了一口马黛茶来掩盖自己的慌张。

“嗯……我一直睡不着，洗了个澡就清醒了，看着外面挺舒服的就想出来走走。”

“嗯……，是啊，今天晚上天气很好呢，”梅西自然而然地冲他伸出手，帕文有点没回过神来，梅西指了指他手中的马黛茶笑了一下，“我的马黛茶喝完了，可以给我喝你的吗？”

“啊？我的吗？可以！……当然可以!”

帕文连忙把自己手里的马黛茶递了过去，梅西拿过以后满满地吸了一大口。

“啊……”梅西满足叹了口气，他的气息中带着马黛茶的清香，“马黛茶真的好喝！”

帕文看着梅西半眯起来的眼睛，他因为吞咽上下滑动的喉结。帕文的喉结滚动了一下，他感觉喉咙里面有点干燥，他咳嗽了一声，他觉得自己也需要来一口马黛茶来解解渴了。

夜晚的一阵风吹过，带来了一些凉爽的气息，但是帕文觉得自己更热了。晚风把梅西和他的味道吹在了一起，而帕文不知道自己为什么要这么做，他感觉这一阵风吹散了他的理智，吹来了一阵疯狂。

帕文伸出自己的手拉住后颈的衣服向上一提，宽松的球衣一下子被脱下来拿在手中。他没有穿比赛时候要穿的贴身的薄运动衣，只是这么套了一件。现在他和梅西一样了，上半身赤裸。他把球衣捏在手中，等着梅西喝完以后接过杯子，然后把自己的球衣递了过去。

梅西挑挑眉，看着他手里的球衣。

“晚上冷……我看你又没带衣服。”帕文看着梅西说，“如果你不介意的话……”

“谢谢，”梅西接过他的球衣穿上，“你很贴心，坐在这里这么久确实有些凉了，”然后他摇摇手里的马黛茶，“不过还好你给我带来了温暖，我的小马黛茶。”

梅西打量着他，帕文是典型的肩宽腰窄，少年人线条优美的锁骨斜侧入肩膀。他有着南美人小麦色的皮肤，深刻帅气的五官和精致的眉眼。梅西喝完以后把马黛茶还给他，帕文接过，他们两个因为这个动作更加亲近了一点。他已经几乎要和梅西靠在一起了。

“可惜……可惜没有放葡萄……”帕文喝了一口喃喃看着前面着说，“要是加一点葡萄，你会更喜欢的。”

“嗯？你知道我喜欢吃葡萄味的马黛茶？”

梅西转头看向他，他们两个之间突然沉默起来。

“车子上有，要去拿一点吗？”

“好……好的。”

帕文答应着，他的目光落在梅西穿着他球衣的身上扯不下来，梅西的肩膀比他窄，这件衣服套在他身上松松垮垮地，领口露出来的线条好看的锁骨让他无法挪开自己的视线。该死的，帕文。他对自己说。你不能再这样下去了，他会发现的。

他看着梅西利落地从车上跳了下来，然后转身向他要杯子。月光披洒在这个男人身上，帕文看着他，有些朦胧的眉眼间，他仿佛天神下凡。

神爱世人。

帕文脑子里面蹦出了这句话，然后他默默地在心里接上了下一句。

他爱神。

 

他们两个摸黑上了大巴，没有启动的大巴也不能开灯。帕文跟在梅西身后，看着他拿着杯子走到后面的包包里面翻找。

“帮我拿一下杯子。”梅西说，他把杯子递给帕文，帕文接过，站在一旁。

“我记得这里应该还有一些葡萄干……如果他们没有被我吃完的话。”梅西轻轻说着，帕文的眼睛失神地看着梅西一开一合的嘴唇。他很难听进去梅西现在在说什么，这个黑暗的空间里面只有他们两个。帕文想，这简直和做梦一样，太不可思议了。除了训练时他可以光明正大地走到梅西身边，问他问题或者和他聊聊天以外，他从前甚至没有和梅西单独呆在一起很久过。

那个吻又开始占据他的脑海。

 

 

“啊……我找到了！”

梅西终于从包里面找到了所剩无几的葡萄干，他拿起来递给帕文，“看来我还没有对他们赶尽杀绝，看，还剩下一些。”

可是你对我的心赶尽杀绝了。

帕文默默在心里说。

梅西看着青年人，他站在那里，眉眼低垂，手上拿着他刚刚递给他的杯子。梅西轻轻地叹了口气，他转身慢慢走向年轻人，然后抬起左手贴在了帕文的右脸颊上抚摸。他看着帕文的眼睛，他有一双好看极了的眼睛，现在低垂着眉眼，让人看不清他在想什么。梅西手上微微用力，帕文顺着他的力道微微低头，然后他的唇上贴上了一个有些冰凉但是柔软的东西。

梅西用一只手捧着他的侧脸给了他一个清浅的吻，一个带有安慰性质的轻吻。

一瞬间帕文整个人都清醒了过来，他一下子抬起了眼睛，看着梅西。小个子的男人身上套着他的队服，衣服因为他弯腰找东西的缘故有一些些倾斜，露出了他左半边白皙的皮肤。

这个吻持续的时间不长，比比赛里面的那个吻长一些，但也只是几秒而已。

当梅西想要放开他的时候，帕文眨了眨眼睛。

帕文知道他不该这么做。可是他忍不住。这是背德，这是不可言说，可是他甘之如饴。他祈求，他赎罪。但当他触摸到他的神明时，他被吸引，和沉醉。神爱世人，他爱神。

他感到自己扑通扑通在黑暗里面愈加清明的心跳，血液里面流动着的激动因子。赛场上和晚上房间里的那个感觉卷土重来，让他好不容易平静下来的心再一次热烈地跳动起来，这些感觉彻底占据了他的心智。

葡萄干和马黛茶都掉到了地上，帕文伸手揽住了梅西的腰，和他激烈地吻起来。这个原本清浅的吻并没有如梅西所想的那样轻巧地撤了回来，他是一个火星，溅到了油里。

 

  
内马尔坐在前往喀山酒店的车子上。

他是来看莱奥的，本来他们的下一个比赛场地就在这里，所以他现在也住在喀山这里，那么他们住的地方就和梅西他们住的酒店不会太远。内马尔看向窗外飞速而逝的风景，半夜能有的只是路灯和稀疏的车辆，几乎不见行人。

他看了那场比赛，激烈，惊险，永不言弃，向死而生。这是一场悬崖就在身后，地缝追着你的脚跟开裂的绝地大逃杀，这是他们完成的一次壮烈的救赎。虽然他们输了比赛，但是他们站着死。如果你是阿根廷球迷，这是你会感受到的。

他想对莱奥说些什么，他给莱奥打了电话，但是电话里面他得知说对方手机未开机。他知道莱奥有输了比赛以后不开手机的习惯，思来想去，他决定去看看莱奥。就当做是给他一个安慰和惊喜了。

内马尔没有选择从前门走进去，害怕被记者拍到惹来闲言碎语，走酒店的后门显然会安全很多，只需要绕过一个停车场即可。

这么长时间过去了……莱奥也许一开始尝试着和他联系，但是那个时候的内马尔回绝了他。他过了一段快活日子，在大巴黎他得到了十足的关注，每次上场他都是主角。但是渐渐的，他越来越想念莱奥了，那些他不用孤军奋战的日子开始让他怀念。在大巴黎再没有人像莱奥一样和他嬉笑打闹，他的每一次进球和助攻都缺少了那个他所希望的怀抱，虽然他的队友依然热情地拥抱他，卡瓦尼他们都很好，但是内马尔总是想起他曾经和莱奥所度过的那些日子，他们的欢笑。再也没有人在他被侵犯的时候跑来扶起他，和裁判面红耳赤的争执，甚至不惜为此吃到一张黄牌。

他又尝试着和莱奥联系，但是莱奥后来就太忙了。这次莱奥过生日的时候，他对莱奥献上了祝福，一张他们曾经的合影和一句“我爱你”*，他本希望莱奥会回复他，但是没有，再一次的，他回复了其他人对他说的“小男孩”却只是给他点了赞。不过他没有特别放在心上，不说反而好，如果莱奥回复他的是一句普普通通轻描淡写的“谢谢”，内马尔反而不知道该怎么办。梅西赌气似的不回复他，反而给了内马尔希望。莱奥还在生他的气，这说明他在莱奥心里还是特殊的那个，他还有机会。

人总是要等到自己失去了才体会到曾经拥有的珍贵。这句被人说老的话依然需要他们实践了才知道。

 

  
内马尔走进停车场，他打算从后门进去。

但是路过阿根廷的大巴的时候，他听到了一些不同寻常的声音，是压抑和颤抖的喘息声。这个时间点，为什么大巴上面还会有人呢？

理智告诉他应该赶紧走开，但因为这个是阿根廷的大巴，这让内马尔动了去看一看的心思。最终好奇心更胜一筹，他走到大巴前面上车的地方，轻手轻脚地走上去。

借着月光和一些路灯的光芒，他看到大巴的最后一排有两个人纠缠在一起。内马尔皱了皱眉头，谁胆子这么大？还有，为什么他觉得其中一个的身影这么熟悉？

内马尔稍稍挪动着脚步向前走了一点，然后，他看到了，最后一排的长座位上交缠着两个人。理智被冲击，他觉得自己一定是在做梦，他睁大了眼睛，表现了自己的震惊，还有一种疯狂的嫉妒爬上他的心，在那里暴涨。

看到两个人在半夜的车上做爱是很刺激，但这不是让内马尔觉得愤怒和不敢置信的。他看到了底下那个人缠在上面那个人腰身上的小腿，两个脚踝轻轻颤抖着搭在一起。

他看到了左脚纤细的脚踝上面摇摇晃晃的红绳。

他不敢相信，但是事实不会骗人。他想逃走，但是他的身体往前迈了一步。他告诉自己这是不可能的，但是现实和真相就是如此任性。

这个信息量太过于巨大，内马尔趔趄了一下，他堪堪扶住椅子才站稳。理智告诉他他现在该做的就是转身下车，然后远远地离开这辆该死的大巴，但是内心疯狂的不甘和嫉妒让他往前走，去看个究竟。也许那个人只是像梅西呢？或许只是一对在车上打炮的工作人员。只是恰好在这辆车上呢？那根红绳也许是他看错了呢？

内马尔最终往前踏了一步。他现在看清楚了，因为视角关系，在后座上面的两个人并没有发现他，或者说他们根本无暇顾及别人。

他看到了伏在梅西身上的那个人，汗水从这个人凌厉的棱角上滑下来，这个人的侧脸在黑暗里面看起来像极了他。他的头发被汗打湿，但是他看起来兴奋极了。他对着梅西的时候棱角变得柔顺温和，然也只是对着梅西而已。

没一个人理内马尔。梅西还没发现他，而帕文一定是看见他了的，但是他并没有做出任何反应。他在和梅西拥吻完以后才看了不远处呆住的内马尔一眼。帕文对着内马尔挑衅地笑了笑，他对自己的赤身裸体丝毫不感到羞耻。他们身边草草扔着两条球裤，梅西身上却松松垮垮地穿着帕文的阿根廷队球衣，上面印着数字22，而帕文没穿衣服。梅西还没有发现他。

大巴里面很黑，只有透过窗户的月光给他们一点视线，但是内马尔不会看错的。那个眼神里面是浓重的占有欲，挑衅和嘲讽，还有胜利者对于失败者的不屑。这大大刺激到了内马尔。

他太熟悉这个眼神了。多少次，他和梅西拥抱的时候，在阿根廷人看不到的角落，他眼神里面折射出来的，就是这样的感情，这种极端而禁忌的占有欲。

但这只是针对内马尔的，当他再次伏下身和梅西接吻的时候，铺天盖地的温柔覆盖了他的眼睛。

“他穿着别人的球服挨操”这个念头撞进内马尔的脑子里，他觉得他简直是在开玩笑。

但这不是个玩笑，他看不清帕文身下的男人的脸，但是他认得出那根红绳，何况是梅西的半撩球衣所露出来的腰，深刻的人鱼线，他曾经最喜欢搂着的地方。

梅西的呻吟声动情而甜蜜。

帕文一刻不愿放过地纠缠着梅西，他的唇追逐着梅西的，和梅西交换的黏腻潮湿的吻仿佛要点燃空气。他的一只手搂在梅西的背部，另一只手缓慢而色情地游离在梅西身上，像是在抚摸一件珍贵至极的艺术品。是的，梅西就是那个独一无二的艺术品，但是如今这个宝贝在他的眼前，躺在别人的身下婉转承欢。

这简直叫内马尔发疯。

明明，明明他才是这场比赛中的胜利者，明明他才是更有机会的那个人，为什么？为什么会这样？！阿根廷没有进入十六强，他是来安慰莱奥的啊，为什么事情就变成了这样，变成了他看着莱奥和别人……而且这个人还是从前他从没有放在心上的那个！

“你不过是……不过是……”

内马尔摇着头，往后趔趄了两步，他想冲上去，但是的双腿仿佛被牵绊住了一样无法向前。

“不过是什么？”

帕文听见了内马尔的话，他抽出了一点注意力和时间，微微侧头似笑非笑地看向了内马尔，这个站在不远处看向他们的人。梅西现在显然意识到了有人，他看见了内马尔。帕文进入他身体的性器带来强烈的刺激和饱胀感，他因为这个感到惊讶，后穴猛然收缩了一下，他压了压自己的情绪，问道：

“内？！你怎么会在这儿？”

内马尔被眼前的一幕震惊到说不出话来，帕文吻了吻梅西的耳畔，然后看着内马尔慢慢说道：

“我想，内马尔先生一定是迷路了，是吗？”

帕文看着他说，内马尔摇摇头，又胡乱地点点头，然后跌跌撞撞地跑下了车，仓皇而走。

梅西看起来还想说什么，但是帕文用一个吻唤回了他的注意力。

“嘿，看着我，看着我，”帕文收敛了所有锐利，看着梅西温柔地说，“别管无关紧要的人了，专心做我们的事情就好。”

 

内马尔冲下了阿根廷的大巴，在黑暗里他差点摔跤。

他不敢相信他所看到的，这简直就是一个荒诞的梦。

一直到他打上车回去，一路上他都在思考这个问题。

为什么？为什么会这样呢？

内马尔看着窗外闪过的路灯，他们在黑暗里面闪着照亮行人的光芒。

他想起了，他们错过的这么多。他想起曾经两个人一起对着镜头傻笑的时候，他想起来梅西找不到他给他打电话的时候，他想起来梅西知道他要转会大巴黎的时候那个绝望的眼神和无言的祈求，他想起了梅西对他苦苦的劝说，梅西对他的承诺。“留下来。”他记得梅西对他说，“你想要什么？金球奖吗？我可以帮你拿到金球奖。你要什么我都可以给你。留下来。”*他想起了那个时候梅西惊慌失措的语气，他的眼睛里面孤注一掷的情绪。

但他还是走了，现在他明白，他丢失了怀里的那抹温度了。他现在只能站在这里，变成了一个无关紧要的旁观者，看着曾经对自己一心一意的人毫无保留地被另一个人占有。他听见过自己的队友和自己说，嘿，你知道吗，梅西身边最近有一个人，挺像你的还，据说他十一岁开始喜欢梅西，现在22了。和他说的那个人啧啧了两声，摇摇头说，可真是执着啊。

当时他听过，他觉得没有人可以代替他在梅西心理的位置，也就没有人会把梅西抢走，所以只是心不在焉地点点头，听过就算。

只是，听过就算。

 

大巴上

“你知道我多久多久之前就想这么做了么——”

帕文修长的手慢慢贴到了梅西的背后，他抱着梅西，为了不让梅西感到难受而用手护住了他的后背。他伏在梅西身上，感受着两个人的肌肤相贴，几近赤裸。两个人身上的衣物都被脱下，球裤不知所踪，只有梅西身上松松垮垮地还穿着帕文的那件印着22号的球衣。梅西抬起手，抚摸过帕文的眉眼，帕文长而浓密的睫毛在梅西的手掌下颤抖宛如蝶翼扇动。他有一双好看的眼睛，梅西想。他抬头轻吻了帕文的嘴角，然后他安稳地躺下来。大巴的最后一排位子是有一点狭小，但是这不妨碍两个人的运动。

两个人激动的喘息，火热的欲望贴在一起，他们对视着，这个姿势可以清楚地看进对方的眼睛。梅西用手掌心感受着帕文鼻尖的锐度，他灼热的呼吸洒在梅西的掌缘。帕文则是伸出了另一只手绕到梅西的脖子后面去抚摸他的头发，像是在爱抚又像是在固定住梅西的头部防止他乱动。然后帕文低下头吻住了梅西，深刻地，渴望地，像他一直想做的那样，狠狠地吻住了梅西，不留一丝一毫，不保留一点空档。

“——从我见到你的第一眼开始。莱奥，我想这么做，从我见到你的第一眼开始。”  


帕文的这个吻过于用力，他放开了气喘吁吁的梅西，在他的耳边说着他问题的答案。梅西被他圈在怀里，这个深吻让他感到有些窒息，他喘着粗气，却硬要调笑帕文说：

“哈，小男孩，第一次见到我的时候？———那可是很长一段时间了。我都不记得你了。”

“你不记得我了？”

帕文轻笑了一下，他的手指慢慢地抚摸过梅西的小腹，触摸着上面触感舒适的肌肉还有深刻的人鱼线。

“你居然不记得我了？嗯？”

“我见过那么多——”

梅西的有心调笑他的话没有说完，帕文再一次用一个吻堵住了他的声音。他捧着梅西的脸开始极其色情的吻他的嘴唇，就像是在品尝他唇齿的味道。这个吻下流极了，梅西想，他的男孩可不是好宝宝。帕文的睫毛的颤抖着扫过梅西的的脸颊，梅西轻轻侧了一下头。

吻渐渐变得缱绻，从深吻一点点变成贴面吻。

帕文俯下身去亲吻梅西线条极美的腰侧，梅西躺在最后一排连起来的长座位上，帕文从他的两腿间挤进，双手撑在他的两侧伏在他的上方，这一张窄窄的座椅让两个人给占满了位子。他修长的手指从顺着骨肉匀停的小腿游走到腿间，他似乎对梅西的肌肉线条颇感兴趣，恋恋地不肯放手。梅西发出两声几不可闻的鼻音呻吟了一下。帕文埋首在他腰腹上，除了眼前白皙温热的肌肤，其他一律抛之脑后。 帕文吻着梅西的马甲线，伸手慢慢地勾勒描绘着他线条深刻的人鱼线。天知道他想这么做多久了。

“你太过于好看了，莱奥。”帕文的吻一路向上，然后停在他左侧的耳畔处和他呢喃，“我看到你的每一次都想吻你。”

“淘气的男孩……”

梅西喘息着说，但是他接下来的话都被帕文堵到了喉咙里。他只好微微扬起头来和这个看起来欲求不满的男孩子认真地接吻，满足他一直求而不得的愿望。

“那你感觉……怎么样？”

梅西的胸膛起伏，他眨着眼睛问他。这个吻以后两个人都气息不稳，喘的厉害，这给他们之间的夜色更加添上了火热的气息。

“棒极了……莱奥……这感觉棒极了。”

帕文亲吻着他的耳侧喘息着说。然后他又急不可耐地吻上了他，梅西轻轻搂住他的脖子和他接吻，而帕文的手却越来越不安分。

“啧，所以你每次看到我的时候都在想什么？嗯？”

梅西眨着眼睛笑问他，帕文没有说话，他的手顺着梅西线条漂亮的背脊向下移动。

我总是在想，你这该死的裤子就应该被脱下来。你为什么不像伊万一样和别人去交换球衣呢？

他吻住了梅西，少年人对吻有着近乎病态的渴求，像是要补上之前失去的十二年一样。梅西乐于满足他，抬起头来和他接吻，事实上也是他挣脱不开少年人的禁锢，位置就这么大，帕文完全把他抱在了怀里。

扩张做得不容易，两个人都有些着等不及，帕文不想伤到梅西，只能耐着性子慢慢地把手指从一根加到两根，两根加到三根。第三根手指堪堪放下的时候梅西呻吟了一下，他扭动了一下脖颈，一只手遮住了眼睛。

可能是这个动作刺激到了青年，或者是他一直的忍耐到了尽头，他还是不敢贸贸然地挺进，只是难耐地蹭着梅西询问他可不可以。

“进来吧……”

梅西用压抑着喘息和呻吟的声音回答他，帕文的兴奋让他的心跳变得紊乱，年轻人的热情几乎让他无从招架。

灼热的性器被后穴咬住的时候，梅西闷哼了一下，压下了喉咙里面的呻吟。这还是有点痛的，两个人都未免有些着急了。他伸手推了推伏在他身上的青年人，换来的却是帕文的吻。他被迫仰起头来和他交换这个带着浓烈情欲的吻，帕文用一只手抚上了他的颈侧好让他舒服一些。梅西感觉有些缺氧，帕文放开他以后他大口呼吸着空气，这个动作带起了他后穴的收缩，这让帕文尝到了甜头。紧致湿热的内壁推拒着他的性器，反而激起了快感。身后的酸胀让梅西微微推拒着帕文，难耐地哼出了声音。但是青年人怎么会就这么放过他，他扶着梅西的腰侧缓慢而坚定地进入。

有了刚刚的适应以后这倒是好一些，梅西只觉得埋入他体内的东西高热，带来一种饱胀感。他被情欲笼罩的眼睛看着帕文，帕文显然也不好受，细密的汗布在他的额头上，还有他挺拔的鼻尖上。梅西见状轻轻笑了起来，他伸手拉下自己身上的青年人，主动给了他一个吻。帕文显然是没想到梅西的举动，他感到有些意外，梅西愉悦地为自己的举动得到的效果笑了起来。但是笑声很快卡在了他的喉咙里，帕文有意报复他，一个沉腰挺进，灼热的性器破开了紧致的内里，一下子把梅西原来得意的笑声卡在了喉咙里，换来他一声带着尾音的呻吟。

这个进程对于梅西来说有点超过了，这一下带来的刺激让他的后穴不断收缩着，像是要驱赶入侵者。帕文伸手抚摸过了他腿上流畅的肌肉线条，压着他不断扭动想要合起的双腿，一路从膝弯细嫩的软肉摸到大腿根部，指尖抵着湿润穴口抚弄，间或重重地几下按压。

梅西颤栗着放松下来，他的后穴在帕文的刺激下磨蹭着吞进了大半。他又把自己的手臂放在了眼睛上，仰着头，纤长脖颈暴露在空气里，帕文凑上去含住那块凸起的软骨轻轻撕咬，这带来了梅西更加深刻的颤抖，他偶尔泄露出了一两声声线颤抖的呻吟，帕文凑上前去温柔地吻着他，听着他的喘息和带着尾音的颤抖呻吟。  


他低下头，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着梅西，吻着他的眉眼。他的手轻轻地覆上梅西因为刺激而收拢的手，缓慢而不容置疑地打开，这期间他感受到梅西的手腕都在微微抖动，因为他的动作。但是帕文没有停下，而是把自己的手与打开的手合在一起，然后紧紧地纠缠在一起，五指相扣。

“你……嗯……在……干什么？”

梅西喘息着问他，除了本身的刺激以外他并没有抗拒帕文对他的动作，只是有些好奇。

“我觉得你的手很好看，”帕文扣着他的手放在唇边吻到，“我一直想这么做，拉着你的手。”

梅西轻笑了起来，他打量着两个人扣住的双手，青年人掌心的温度要比他高，这让梅西感觉自己像是在手心里拿了个小火炉一样。而帕文趁着把梅西的注意力分散到他手上的这一时刻猛地沉腰，一个挺近，彻底把自己的性器送入了梅西体内。这让梅西被刺激地短暂地惊呼出声，与帕文五指相扣的手猛地收紧。但是随即他马上咳嗽了起来，原来他把自己给呛到了。帕文被梅西的动作可爱到了，低低地笑了起来。 

梅西怪嗔地瞪了他一眼，他本来以为自己不能够再被深入了，帕文的这一下破开了他的内里，这让梅西一下子接受不了这么大的刺激。

帕文本来还忍耐地好好地，想着等梅西适应了一些再动。但是梅西怪嗔他的那一眼是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，直接摧毁了他的防线。梅西因为不停地咳嗽，眼角渗出了一点生理性的泪水，他揉了揉眼睛，眼角带着微红。梅西看帕文的时候自己没有发觉，但是这两分怒气三分娇嗔四分风情还有一份勾引，让帕文直接放弃了再等一会儿的念头。

他抓起梅西白皙的脚腕，微微拉过他的左腿好让他不要被后座的靠背摩擦到，下一刻他急不可耐地动起来，肆虐的性器在湿热甬道里来回抽插，粗大顶端一次又一次破开更深更紧的内里，把颤抖的内壁研磨到足够缠人。

梅西一下子没想到他会这么快动起来，青年人的大开大合的操干一下子给了他太多的刺激。梅西本来以为他好歹会等一下，现在倒好，自己一口气还没顺下去，帕文就这么拉着他的脚踝干了起来。果然不是个好男孩，梅西想着。他的另一只手被从自己的眼睛上拿开，然后顺着帕文给他的牵引攀附上了他的脖子。

梅西无力推拒，帕文整个人撞进他的腿间，无论怎么收紧后穴，都没办法把这个深夜乱来的人驱赶出去，反而像是一种隐秘的配合，让帕文可以贯入得更深。  


一开始的酸胀感在帕文滑过一点的时候被消除，快感随着青年人的大力撞击一下子顺着脊背逆流而上。梅西不可抑制地呻吟了一声，他收紧了后穴，原本松松搭在帕文脖子上的手骤然收紧。帕文知道自己找对了地方，那么他就没有打算放过自己身下的年长者。他亲吻了梅西的耳畔，在他耳边低低地笑道：

“想过会有这么一天吗？嗯？”

“啊哈……轻……克里斯……轻点……”

年长者被逼得呻吟出声，他感到了年轻人的不怀好意，带着颤抖的尾音的呻吟断断续续地请求着帕文的放过。帕文勾了勾嘴角，下身的动作不停，调整了角度撞击着梅西的前列腺。随之汹涌而来的快感敲击着他的所有感官，合不上的双腿在后座上难熬地绷紧，被帕文五指相扣的手指紧紧地合拢。他的这只手刚刚被帕文五指张开压在自己的耳畔，他自己现在却因为强烈的刺激而紧紧地收拢扣劳了帕文修长的手。

“嗯……克里斯……克里斯……啊……轻……轻点……拜托了……啊……慢……慢一点……”

梅西断断续续地和他说话，而帕在他体内的撞击密集而猛烈，不给他一丝一毫喘息的机会，前列腺所带来的快感直接地刺激到了前面挺立的性器。梅西大口喘息着，快感堆积起来，偏偏这个时候帕文俯下身来再次向他索吻，封住了年长者的呻吟。这让梅西在一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，窒息的感觉袭击了他，他想要伸手推拒一下帕文的动作，却发现自己一只手被帕文按在耳侧，另一只手被帕文扶着手臂勾在了他自己 的后颈上，青年人打得一手好算盘，梅西现在是进也不是退也不是。他不能用力，一用力只能更加地把帕文压向自己，让两个人之间的吻更加致密深刻，但他也不能不用力，前端的快感越来越强烈，过大的刺激让他心跳加速，需要更多的氧气，偏偏这个小子吻住了他的嘴。这个进退两难的崩溃感逼出了梅西眼角生理性的泪水。他想骂人，但是被堵住的嘴中除了发出模糊不清的呻吟和抓紧自己可以呼吸到的每一口空气，他还没空来做别的事情。

帕文依然没有减慢自己的速度，他的性器在高热紧致的内里进退，每一次入侵都会让那些热情却又像是有些不知所错的软肉围上来，挤压着他的性器，给他带来快感。在梅西需要氧气的时候接吻是他故意的，内里开始有些不规则的收缩让他意识到梅西在被长时间的前列腺刺激以后要经历高潮了。所以他俯下身去吻年长者，看着年长者有些慌乱但是无可奈何的样子让帕文感到异常满足，梅西的吻急躁而火热，带着一点点讨好和渴求，希望他能够快点放过他，好让他汲取空气。  


帕文感受到了这个小把戏，他笑了笑，再次用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭梅西，在梅西以为他要放过他的时候变本加厉地和他深吻，仿佛要把他拆之入腹。他看见了梅西湿润的眼角，带着动情的红色。

帕文放下了原本在梅西另一边扶着他的手打上自己后颈的手，现在不用他帮忙梅西的手也牢牢地搭在了他的脖子上好在汹涌的快感中寻求一个支点，他们两个紧密地贴在一起，动情地接吻。他的手向下游走，抚摸过因为激烈的性事而出薄汗的腰侧，还有那些线条美好的人鱼线。他触碰了梅西因为刺激而高高挺立的前端，他专注者和梅西的接吻和在他体内的冲撞，所以只是轻巧的挑逗了一下。接着他明显感觉到了后穴因为他的动作而猛地收紧，帕文被夹得闷哼一声。自作自受，梅西想，谁叫你弄我的。

但是他很快没有这个力气想了，缺氧的感觉袭击了他的大脑，这放大了身体上的感官，帕文的动作更凶狠了，梅西被快感袭击的几乎无所适从。几乎每一次冲击都狠狠干在他的内里的凸起上，快感迅速累积，他的身体痉挛着分泌出滑腻的体液。他的每一次撞击都能做到更深一点，更重一点，柔软的肠肉被一层一层迅速地推开，在他停留时又立刻绞上入侵的硬物。火热湿滑的甬道一刻不停的颤抖着收缩。他收缩着自己的后穴，感受着青年人在自己体内的进出。他们的嘴角流下一些来不及吞咽的液体，他们也分不是谁的，有对方的也有自己的。

快感需要一个宣泄口，梅西有些难耐地扭动着他的腰肢，双腿早已经缠绕上了帕文劲实有力的腰，随着他的撞击而前后摇晃。前列腺对于前端的刺激过于直接了，再加上帕文的挑逗，高潮很快来临。那一刻来临的时候梅西短促地呜咽了一声，他所有的声音都被堵在了帕文纠缠着他的吻里面，所以他只是从喉咙里面发出了呜咽。他的后穴无规律地猛然紧缩着，死死地绞住了体内进出的性器，几乎叫帕文有一些难以动弹。梅西的手抓着浮木似的扣住帕文的手，被缺氧和高潮的快感逼出了生理性的泪水，顺着他的眼角滑落。

帕文终于放过了他，梅西被解放出来以后猛然大口大口地喘息，他觉得眼前一阵发黑。年轻人怜惜地亲吻着他流出生理性泪水的眼角，微微撩过他有些汗湿的头发摁下一个吻。帕文这个时候没有动，放过了梅西，享受着他的后穴因为高潮以后有规律且敏感的收缩。

这一下让梅西觉得餍足，他喘过气以后慵懒地眯着眼睛躺在座椅上，有一些沙哑的嗓子轻轻对着帕文调笑：

“我就知道……嗯哼……你不是个好男孩……”

“嗯？我不是吗？”

帕文笑着看着他被情欲晕染开来的眉眼，梅西别过头去气气地不肯理他，帕文俯下身轻柔地吻着他的嘴角，梅西没有拒绝他，微微抬起一只手描绘着帕文的眉眼。

“你的眼睛……可真好看啊。”

“嗯。“

他对梅西对他的赞叹应了一声。然后帕文垂眸拉起梅西已经有些松开的手，这下他握紧了梅西的手和他五指相扣，然后放在嘴边亲吻，说道：

“你喜欢我的眼睛，我也是，因为我的眼里有你 。”

梅西看着帕文，他也许是因为年轻人的告白而有点害羞地侧过脸去。这个臭小子，梅西想。帕文有些好笑地捧过他的脸，吻了吻他。

他吻过梅西的脖颈，从他的锁骨一路慢慢向上，温柔而动情，他在梅西的耳畔亲吻，用低哑的声音缓缓地对梅西说：

“我喜欢你的时候，是一见钟情。那个时候我在踢球，踢完一场比赛，我完成了一个帽子戏法。然后我听见有人对我说：‘嘿！你可真棒！简直梅西极了！’那个时候我还不知道你，只觉得梅西极了这个形容词很有趣。然后我把你放在了心上。我回去看了你的视频。从此再没有拿下来过。”

他炙热的呼吸拂过梅西的耳畔，这惹得梅西有点痒痒的。他伸了伸脖子，轻轻哼了两下。帕文轻笑了起来：

“你是我少年时候的欢喜。我这才明白，喜欢一个人后，眼角眉梢都是你，四面八方都是你，上天入地都是你，成也是你，败也是你。”

梅西雪白的脖子已经染上了动情的粉红色，这个阿根廷的救世主有点迷离而认真地倾听着一个少年对自己最深刻的仰慕和最隐秘的欢喜。他也许听进去了，又或许是激烈的性事让他有些涣散。但这都没关系，他搂在帕文脖子上的手轻轻收紧， 把他按下来和他交换了一个吻，帕文从善如流。这个吻绝对是温柔的，带着情深义重，带着缱绻的爱恋，和欢喜。

“每次我踢进对方三个球，完成帽子戏法的时候，就会有人夸我，还会有人问我我觉得我最像谁。夸赞听多了也就习惯了，但是我最喜欢他们问我我踢得像谁。这个问题我被从小问到大，而我的答案从来没有改过。我可是喜欢极了你，次次的回答都是最像你。”

“调皮的……男孩。”梅西模糊地这么对帕文说了一句，引得帕文笑了出来，又去追逐他湿润的唇。

“你以为你是他的唯一啊，不是这样的，莱奥，不是。”帕文用了一种不大不小的声音说，“你曾经可以为他做的一切，他都可以为姆巴佩做。*这是他自己说的。”  


梅西沉默了，他没有说话，但是帕文可以感觉到他的悲伤。帕文把自己的手伸过去，环绕过他的腰，梅西叹了口气，调整了个姿势靠了上去。

然后他们安静了一会儿，帕文又开始动起来，梅西按住了他的手，有点慌张地问：

"你干什么？！“

“当然是把这场事情做完了。”

帕文挑挑眉说道，梅西看起来还想说什么，但是他在此吻住了梅西，把他想说的话和呻吟全都堵在了嘴里。

刚刚高潮过的内里过于敏感，只要稍稍的抽动就可以带起强烈的收缩。梅西被磨得受不了，如果说之前的是激烈的话，现在就是在欺负他了。

“慢点……啊……求你了……克里斯……拜托了……啊……轻……轻点儿……我受不……嗯啊……我受不了了……啊……”

这个吻结束以后梅西已经颤抖地不行，他的眼角又有泪水冒了出来。假的，梅西想，都是假的。这个小子上一秒还在和他告白，下一秒就可以这么折腾自己。  
为了让自己好受一些，梅西再次把腿环绕上了帕文的腰，磨蹭起了帕文耸动的腰胯。是没什么用，梅西的话更像是火上浇油，帕文的动作更凶狠了，像是要把迷迷糊糊间做出求欢举动的梅西用性器钉死在床上。他压根不知道自在做什么，帕文想。

梅西受不了，他现在浑身抖得厉害，敏感的内里随便的摩擦都让他感到一种战栗。但是他开始规律收紧的甬道和带着鼻音的反抗让帕文更加受不了，红了眼角的梅西看起来真的只想让人欺负他。帕文更深地插进去，根部几乎要被全部吞下，而且一直抵着之前找到的敏感点，抽插的饱满的顶端毫不留情地地撞过去。疼痛夹杂快感席卷全身，梅西一声哭叫，他现在连呼吸都带着颤抖。但是帕文没打算暂停，灵活修长的手指顺着梅西半软的性器稍作安抚，沉下腰继续解决自己的问题。他操得太深，伞头在因为不应期收紧的甬道里肆无忌惮地抽插，茎身嶙峋凸起擦蹭过最不堪操弄的一点。梅西偏过头，轻轻抽泣着。这真的丢脸，但是真的，他被操哭了。被折磨出来的一点泪水从泛红眼角染开来，呜咽声和斑驳水渍让帕文停了一下，细细吻着恋人柔软唇瓣，把呻吟堵在舌尖交缠里。

梅西的嘴唇颤抖着，帕文听到他似乎在骂人，不过这也无济于事了。 他开始在他体内抽插起来，那里又紧又湿，帕文抓着他的脚踝，将他的下身提起来，然后狠狠的撞进去。每一下帕文都会发出不小的动静，不过梅西只剩下沙哑的呻吟了，还有上气不接下气的抽泣。他的前端在刺激下又立了起来，但是帕文看起来并没有要结束的意思。他像射击般精准的撞击着他的敏感点，那让梅西精疲力尽地又射了一次。这次高潮，梅西连眼皮都不想动了，他半眯着染红的眼睛看着帕文，脚踝在他的的手心里紧绷，然后放松。

帕文抓住他的手放在唇边吻了一下。

“你曾经忘了我没有关系，但是向我保证你从今往后不会再忘记我。”

“我——”

“向我保证，莱奥，和我说你不会忘了我。”

“你的生命里面见过那么多人，但是我却不要做过客。内马尔很特别，非常特别，但是莱奥，你不要忘了，他只是一个特别的过客罢了。”

帕文注视着他，眉目温柔，他又开始动起来。但是梅西现在就想着能够赶紧让他交待出来，他一把年纪了，经不起这么折腾。他上次这么剧烈地和人做爱可以追溯到前两个月双冠王游行的时候，皮克灌他酒，然后他喝醉了，然后两个人在皮克家里面折腾了整整一个晚上。第二天梅西起来的时候在怀疑人生，还好后面就没有什么重要的比赛了，为此他训练都差点迟到，而那一身的痕迹过了一个星期才彻底消下去。

但这都过去了，这都不重要。梅西对自己说，目前在你身上的这个，目前快把你操死的这个，才是你要解决的问题。

“看着我，莱奥，看着我。告诉我你不会离开我。我不是那个过客，我就是那个特别的人。”帕文发现了梅西的走神，他有点不开心，又开始大力抽送起来，这果然成功拉回了梅西的注意力。

“嗯……啊……我……”

梅西被快感折腾得有些语不成句，但是帕文硬是要他说出这些话。

这简直要逼疯了梅西。

“告诉我，莱奥，快点告诉我。”

“我…我…啊……我永远……不是你的……过客……”

“是的，莱奥。你永远都不会是我的过客。”

帕文吻住了梅西，梅西以为这样帕文能够满意了，但是没有。

“不过，莱奥，你没有说对，所以这一切就还不能结束。”

梅西已经要哭出来了，真的是，他一把年纪了，为什么要抓着他这个老人家不放，我们开开心心地上个床不好吗？

“你不会……是……啊……是我的……啊……过客！”

梅西抽泣着说完了这句话，然后，谢天谢地，帕文，年轻人，终于射在了他的身体里面。梅西松了一口气，但是随后又为了清理感到发愁。好在帕文直接在酒店又重新开了一个房间，他们打算直接到房间里面去休息。接着他们在大巴里坐了好一会儿，主要是帕文陪着梅西坐了好一会儿。梅西抖着手，帕文从地上捡起被他扔掉的马黛茶和葡萄干。杯子没破，葡萄干外面抱着塑料袋和纸，也没有弄脏。梅西打开杯子喝了两口，茶已经凉了，带着一股苦甜苦甜的味道。然后他们两个人草草清理了现场，确保大约不会有人看出来以后，帕文扶着梅西走回了房间。

 

“莱奥?”

“嗯？”

清理干净的梅西坐在房间的床里面喝着热的马黛茶，他钻进被子里面，一旁给他拿来毛巾擦头发的帕文问他：

“你最后说的话……算数吗？”

梅西看着年轻人小心翼翼又带着一点希望的眼神，低头笑了笑。

“算数，当然算数的。”

帕文听到了这句话，开心的眼睛一亮。他放下手里的毛巾，蹬掉拖鞋就爬上了床。

“你！你要干什么！”梅西被吓了一跳，以为他要再来一次，连忙拒绝，“不了不了，下次下次，这个真的伤身体。”

帕文听了以后抿嘴笑了一下，他一把揽过梅西，关掉台灯，然后拉上被子蹭蹭梅西，从他嘴边偷了个吻说；

“今天就不啦，莱奥，好好休息吧。”

 

何谓意中人?

“初见惊艳”

“再见依然”

 

小彩蛋：

“嘿！早撒！保罗！”

迪玛利亚正在选早饭，被声音里面透露着欢喜的帕文打断。

“嗯？早！怎么了克里斯？”拿着鸡蛋的迪巴拉看了他一眼，“你看起来春风满面。”

“我想问你，你和伊瓜因手上的红绳还有吗？可以给我一根吗？”

“啊？你说这个？”

迪巴拉举起带着红绳的左手晃了晃，帕文点点头。

“对！你还有吗？”

“噢，我有啊，你要干什么？”

“我要……嗯，当然是戴上了！想要个好运嘛！”

“噢！好的，那你等一下，可是我把红绳给伊瓜因了，我一会儿帮你去问他拿好吗？”

“嗯？你的东西怎么会在他那儿？好啊！”

帕文调侃了迪巴拉一句，然后他们两个愣住了。帕文看着迪巴拉的眼睛，显然他们都知道了什么不得了的秘密。然后他们两个击了个掌，笑得很懂地拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“好的，好的，虽然我建议你们自己去挑，但是如果情况紧急，那也可以。”

“谢谢了，保罗。兄弟，也祝你好运！”

 

小彩蛋2：

伊瓜因早上还在奇怪为什么迪巴拉会向他拿红绳，迪巴拉说是替帕文要的，他想着自己还有就给他了。伊瓜因有点好奇帕文拿红绳要干什么，结果这臭小子笑得一脸神秘说到时候就会知道的。

晚饭的时伊瓜因和帕文在一起聊天，他发现这小子的目光时不时地瞟向另一边。梅西今天早上就没来吃早饭。些许是他还在伤心吧，伊瓜因想着，好在现在来了。然后帕文弯腰系了系有些松散的鞋带，无意中伊瓜因瞟到帕文的右脚脚裸上面有一根红绳。

一瞬间迪巴拉替帕文要红绳的事情和梅西打完尼日利亚的那场赛后采访蹦进了他的脑子里面，还有今天中午梅西才迟迟出现的身影。别人都以为梅西是太过于悲伤。

一开始他也是这么以为的。

后一瞬间，伊瓜因意识到他好像知道了什么不得了的东西。

他看向帕文，前者在笑着和梅西聊天，梅西看起来不怎么想动，帕文就把自己盘子里的东西夹给他。于是他又看向坐在自己旁边的迪巴拉。

迪巴拉触到了他探寻的目光，然后笑着拍了拍他的大腿。

伊瓜因觉得自己当初瞟的那一眼就是个错误。

小彩蛋3：

阿圭罗一大早起来发现他的大宝贝梅西不见了。  


他差点报警。

小彩蛋4：

梅西现在知道了这世界上有三样东西藏不住。 

咳嗽，喷嚏，还有少年人爱慕的眼神。

…………………………………………………………………

打*的都是真的，三处，包括团子的挽留，马儿对于别人说的话，还有马儿的告白， 

为什么内梅虐，因为这段话是真的，马儿走之前，梅西真的这么对他说过。他走之后，马儿对别人这么说过。后来，还说过“我爱你”  


我当时看到这三个都虐瞎了。

 

借我一个暮年，借我碎片，借我瞻前与顾后，借我执拗，如少年.

这句话可以解释一下我为什么这么喜欢小狼狗帕文。


End file.
